


Back That Azz Up

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Back That Azz Up: Juvenile
Relationships: Beth Boland & Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Back That Azz Up

**Author's Note:**

> My baby brother(who’s turning 18 soon) once asked my mom to play fuck the police when we were with my very Christian grandmother.

Kenny was bored. Super bored. His mom and Abuela were talking about stupid stuff and he wanted to play. Danny and Em were taking naps and he couldn’t watch tv. Abuela told him it was bad for the brain. Getting over that misfortune, he grabbed his mom’s phone. He couldn’t unlock it so he went to her. 

“Momma” he said but she kept talking. He remembered daddy telling him to say ‘cuse me. Puffing his chest he tried again. “‘Cuse me momma!”

Gloria and Beth looked at the little five year old. Gloria smiling seeing a little of Rio in the boy. Beth sighed. She knew he was ready to go. 

“We’ll leave soon Kenny.”

“No momma I wanna listen to music.”

Gloria went to get tea as Beth unlocked her phone. “What song do you wanna listen to baby.”

Kenny thought about it. He had heard the song but didn’t know all the words. He knew one word he wasn’t supposed to say though. Gloria made her way back to the table. “Play back dat ass up momma.”

Beth froze and Gloria’s eyes grew wide. “Uh Kenny that’s not really a song we need to listen to with Abuela.”

He pouted and crossed his arms. The front door open and Gloria looked. “Christopher! You did not teach this baby about a song called” she looked to Beth looking for the name. 

“Uh back that ass up.” Beth said. 

“Yes that’s it. Christopher you’ve done it now.”

Rio hadn’t said a word. What was even going on. “Ma I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t “

“ I don’t wanna here it” Gloria began going off on him in Spanish. 

————————  
Later that night as they got ready for bed, Beth putting lotion on her legs. 

“It was you. Wasn’t it?” Rio said. 

Beth looked up batting her eye lashes “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rio hummed. “So it wasn’t you that introduced our son to Juvenile when you decided to deep clean last week?”

“ Rio, baby, didn’t you’re mother tell you she knows it was you. You should look into Radio Disney.”

Rio just smirked as he stalked over to the bed. “How about this, I’ll take the blame. But, I wanna see you... back that ass up”

“Mmm I can work with that, Big Daddy.”


End file.
